


[VID] Voices

by winterevanesce



Category: American Crime (TV), Black Swan (2010), Closet Monster - Fandom, Locke & Key (TV), Multi-Fandom
Genre: American Crime - Freeform, Angst, Black Swan - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fanvids, Inspired by Black Swan (2010), M/M, Thriller, Video, Video Format: MP4, closet monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: When will the voices stop making trouble inside?
Kudos: 49





	[VID] Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: Multifandom (Black Swan & Closet Monster) **additional clips from Locke & Key and American Crime S2  
> Genre(s): Angst, Drama, Thriller  
> Song/Artist: Voices by Against the Current  
> Software(s): Vegas Pro 14

YOUTUBE ([link](https://youtu.be/lY3Cn6j7zpw))  


VIMEO ([link](https://vimeo.com/398121402))  
**PASSWORD: kittyvids**  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Multifandom-Voices.mp4.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/) | [Tumblr](https://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/612797239412342784/when-will-the-voices-stop-making-trouble)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  I can't believe this vid idea I've had for so long has finally seen the light of day. I originally got the idea to do a parallel vid between Black Swan and Closet Monster because of the similarities between both movies. I created a different video several years ago to a slower song. I worked on it on and off through out the years and had about almost 2 minutes completed, but I found myself stuck and unsure what exactly I was trying to say or do with it. Fast forward to 2020 and I thought about this vid idea again. For whatever reason I couldn't let it go lol, so I finally was like ok I just need a similar song to the original vid I made but a lot faster and the vid length shorter.
> 
> A couple days ago I started working on the second version of this vid idea and this one is so much better than the other one I put together. The difference is seriously like night and day. 
> 
> At first this vid was going to be exclusively only using source from just Black Swan and Closet Monster, but the reality is that Closet Monster just doesn't have enough crazy scenes to keep up with all the ones Black Swan has. So I included a scene from Locke & Key and American Crime Season 2 (with the same actor in Closet Monster "Connor Jessup"). This video is focused on Black Swans "Nina" and Closet Monster "Oscar" (the outside source is supposed to still be Oscars character if you know what I mean, not separate characters for this vid).
> 
> I hope you guys like this crazy weird vid and I hope you guys check out Closet Monster if you haven't because it is so incredibly underrated and just amazingly good! I'm guessing most of you have seen Black Swan, but if you haven't then OMG WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!!


End file.
